familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chilean Americans
retrieved September 20, 2013 0.05% of the U.S. population (2012) | popplace = New York Metro Area, Northern New Jersey, Metropolitan Miami, Greater Los Angeles, Washington Metro Area | langs = Chilean Dialect (Spanish), American English | rels = Roman Catholicism (69,95%), Evangeliscalism (9%), European Protestantism (6,14%), Judaism (0,13%) | related = Hispanic Americans, Indigenous Chileans, other European Americans }} , New Jersey, within the New York City Metropolitan Area, is becoming an increasingly popular destination for Chilean immigrants to the United States since the 2010 Chile earthquake.]] Chilean Americans ( , or ) are Americans who have full or partial origin from Chile. The Chilean population at the 2010 US Census was 126,810. In the United States, Chileans are the fourth smallest Hispanic group from South America and the fifth smallest overall amongst all Hispanic groups. Chilean Americans live mainly in the New York Metropolitan Area, South Florida, Los Angeles County, San Francisco Bay Area (esp. San Mateo County) and the Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area, with high population concentrations found in Queens in New York City; Northern New Jersey; Miami, Florida; and Nassau County, New York. Most Chileans migrating to the United States settle in metropolitan areas. In recent history, it is for economic or academic rather than political reasons that Chileans emigrate. History Chileans and other South Americans have been present in the state of California since the 1850s gold rush. Not all Chileans made it to the gold fields. Some remained in San Francisco, San Jose, Sacramento, and Stockton where they frequently worked as bricklayers, bakers, or seamen. Some with capital established themselves in various businesses, particularly the importation of flour and mining equipment from Chile. In the cities most tended to congregate and live in specific areas in the poorer sections of town. In the gold fields they lived in separate camp sites. In the summer of 1849 Chileans constituted the majority of the population of Sonora. Chileans frequently worked their mines as group efforts. When the placer gold ran out around Sonora the Chileans were amongst the first miners in California to extract gold from quartz. Historical remnants of those settlements influenced the names of locations such as Chileno Valley in Marin County, Chili Gulch in Calaveras and Chili Bar in Placer which was named after Chilean road builders. Names of Chilean towns and places are often found in the names of streets in Northern California: Valparaiso, Santiago, and Calera.http://chileabroad.gov.cl/san-francisco/en/ Many of San Francisco's streets carry names of former residents of Chile: Atherton, Ellis, Lick, Larkin, and others. Chilean women also left their names: Mina and Clementina. Manuel Briseño, an early journalist in the mines was one of the founders of the San Diego Union. Juan Evangelista Reyes was a Sacramento pioneer as were the Luco brothers. Luis Felipe Ramírez was one of the City Fathers in Marysville. The Leiva family owned at one time, much of the land in Marin County, including Fort Ross. In 1975, Chilean exiles of the Agusto Pinochet dictatorship established La Peña Cultural Center in Berkeley, California, which is to this day the largest Chilean cultural center in the United States. Chileans integrated quickly and like their "Little Chiles," becoming part of the mainstream of the United States. Chilean Americans have achieved many skills as entrepreneurs, judges, congressmen, and others. Motives of immigration Most Chilean immigration to the U.S. has occurred largely since the 1990s. For the most part, Chileans left as either political asylees and refugees during the dictatorship of Augusto Pinochet, or for economic reasons. Also, there have been others that have emigrated to seek higher education and career development opportunities. Since the 2010 Chile earthquake, many Chileans have pursued economic opportunities in the United States, with Paterson, New Jersey, representing an increasingly common destination. Many of the Pinochet-era immigrants were of middle or upper class origin. A significant proportion of them arrived with advanced educations and well-developed skills. They had contacts with other Chilean exiles and a sense of identity from their shared commitment to a democratic Chile. After a period of adjustment, many of them were able to pursue skilled jobs or professions. Unfortunately, others, who lacked skills or whose professional certifications were not recognized in the United States, were forced to take low-level jobs in which they were unable to use their skills. Some had been politically active students or union leaders in Chile who did not enter the United States with easily transferable skills. The second major arrival into the United States was mainly for economic or academic opportunities. Yet, in general, acquiring a U.S. Visa requires the applicant to have a stable economic background, so most Chileans emigrating to the United States since 1990 have done so mostly for study purposes or to further their academic backgrounds. Demographics Population by state The 10 US states with the largest population of Chilean Americans are: # California – 24,006 # Florida – 23,549 # New York – 15,050 # New Jersey – 8,100 # Texas – 6,282 # Virginia – 4,195 # Maryland – 4,146 # Utah – 3,364 # Massachusetts – 3,045 # Illinois – 2,753 Population by urban agglomeration The largest populations of Chilean Americans are situated in the following urban areas: # New York-Northern New Jersey-Long Island, NY-NJ-PA MSA – 20,688 # Miami-Fort Lauderdale-Pompano Beach, FL MSA – 17,161 # Los Angeles-Long Beach-Santa Ana, CA MSA – 10,471 # Washington-Arlington-Alexandria, DC-VA-MD-WV MSA – 6,963 # San Francisco-Oakland-Fremont, CA MSA – 4,000 # Boston-Cambridge-Quincy, MA-NH MSA – 2,622 # Houston-Sugar Land-Baytown, TX MSA – 2,570 # Chicago-Joliet-Naperville, IL-IN-WI MSA – 2,454 # Riverside-San Bernardino-Ontario, CA MSA – 2,066 # Orlando-Kissimmee-Sanford, FL MSA – 1,884 # Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Marietta, GA MSA – 1,779 # Seattle-Tacoma-Bellevue, WA MSA – 1,776 # San Diego-Carlsbad-San Marcos, CA MSA – 1,730 # Dallas-Fort Worth-Arlington, TX MSA – 1,686 # Philadelphia-Camden-Wilmington, PA-NJ-DE-MD MSA – 1,505 # Salt Lake City, UT MSA – 1,463 # San Jose-Sunnyvale-Santa Clara, CA MSA – 1,397 # Las Vegas-Paradise, NV MSA – 1,376 # Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater, FL MSA – 1,215 # Phoenix-Mesa-Glendale, AZ MSA – 1,211 Population by city proper # New York City, New York – 7,026 # Los Angeles, California – 4,112 # Miami, Florida – 1,427 # Houston, Texas – 934 # San Diego, California and Chicago, Illinois – 876 # San Francisco, California – 754 # Miami Beach, Florida – 739 # Washington, DC – 697 # San Jose, California – 632 # Doral, Florida – 622 # Kendall, Florida – 613 # Hialeah, Florida – 602 # The Hammocks, Florida – 564 # Pembroke Pines, Florida – 558 # Fontainebleau, Florida – 549 # Hollywood, Florida – 542 # Kendale Lakes, Florida – 469 # Las Vegas, Nevada – 467 # Boston, Massachusetts – 405 # San Antonio, Texas – 374 # Union City, New Jersey – 372 # Charlotte, North Carolina – 368 # Philadelphia, Pennsylvania – 357 # Coral Springs, Florida – 342 # Miramar, Florida and Austin, Texas – 340 Population by percentage US communities with the highest percentages of Chileans as a percent of total population: (Source: Census 2010) # Brookeville, Maryland – 3.73% # Manorhaven, New York – 3.57% # Oyster Bay, New York – 2.67% # Warm Springs, Virginia – 1.63% # Dover, New Jersey – 1.55% # Key Biscayne, Florida – 1.50% # Sleepy Hollow, New York – 1.48% # Forest Home, New York – 1.40% # Doral, Florida – 1.36% # Victory Gardens, New Jersey – 1.32% # Wharton, New Jersey – 1.27% # The Crossings, Florida – 1.18% # The Hammocks, Florida – 1.11% # Inwood, New York – 1.10% # North Lynbrook, New York – 1.01% Chileans are more than 1% of the entire population in only fifteen communities in the US. These communities are mostly located in Miami-Dade County, Morris County, NJ, and Nassau County, NY. Notable people ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] *Los Abandoned – Chilean American rock band *Marjorie Agosín – Poet, essayist, fiction writer, activist, and professor. *Fernando Alegria – Stanford professor *Marsia Alexander-Clarke – American video installation artist *Isabel Allende – Chilean writer *Fernando Alvarez – Jockey * Cayetano Apablasa (1847–1889) Land owner and politician in Los Angeles, California. He was son of a Chilean."Biographies of Famous Citizens," LAGenealogy.com "R.J. Apablasa Takes Bride," Los Angeles Times, July 13, 1954, page B-1 *Tom Araya – Musician *Claudio Arrau – Pianist *Felipe Bazar – US Navy hero *Nico Bodonczy – Football (soccer) player *Diaz Brothers - Musician *Santiago Cabrera – Actor *Charissa Chamorro – Actress *Beto Cuevas – Singer *es:Angélica Castro – Former model, actress and TV presenter (see Wikipedia en español) *Cristian de la Fuente – Soap opera actor *Patricia Demick – Boxer *Ruperto Donoso – Jockey *Ariel Dorfman – Educator, activist, and author *Juan Downey - Artist *Frank J. Duarte – Laser physicist and author *Matias Duarte – Inventor *Sebastian Edwards – Academic and economist *Julio M. Fernandez – Biologist *Pablo Francisco – Comedian *Alberto Fuguet – Writer and film director *Thelma Furness, Viscountess Furness – mistress of King Edward VIII *Jorge Garcia – Actor *Lisa Guerrero – Sportscaster and actress * Claudio Guzmán - Television director, producer, art director, and production designer. *Fareed Haque – Fusion guitarist *Alfredo Jaar – Artist, architect, and filmmaker *Alain Johannes – Musician *Paulina Kernberg – Child psychiatrist and professor *Mario Kreutzberger AKA Don Francisco, of US Latino TV host *Benny Mardones – Singer *Roberto Matta – Surreal painter *Gordon Matta-Clark – Artist *Claudio Miranda - Novelist and filmmaker *Gabriela Mistral, Nobel laureate *Daniella Monet – Actress *Ricardo A. Olea – Engineer and scientist *Cote de Pablo – Actress, singer and musical theater actress *Frank Pando – Actor *Pedro Pascal – Actor *Nicole Polizzi, Reality television personality. *Jose Quiroga- Cardiologist *Horatio Sanz – Comedian, Saturday Night Live *Elizabeth Schall – Singer, songwriter and guitarist *Elizabeth Subercaseaux – Writer *Steve Thurston – Journalist, entrepreneur, and co-founder, CEO and president of Integrity Ministries *Mercedes Valdivieso – Chilean writer and Rice University professor *Arturo Valenzuela – Professor *Francisca Valenzuela – Chilean poet, singer, songwriter, and pianist *Leonor Varela – Actress *Andres Velasco – Economist and professor *Alexander Witt – Director Chileans abroad Of the 857,781 Chilean expatriates around the globe, 13.3% (114,084) live in the United States, 50.1% reside in Argentina, 4.9% in Sweden, and around 2% in Australia, with the remaining 20% being scattered in smaller numbers across the globe, particularly the countries of the European Union.http://www.gobiernodechile.cl/chilenos_exterior/registro_chilenos_exterior.pdf http://www.lanacion.cl/prontus_noticias/site/artic/20050816/pags/20050816125322.html See also *Demographics of Chile *Chileans in the United Kingdom *Chilean Australian *List of Chileans Notes References * US Census Chilean Factpage * Are We Really So Fearful? by Ariel Dorfman Washington Post 10/24/06 External links * Historical Text Archive History of Chileans and the California Gold Rush * Rosales and the Chilean miners in California PBS American Experience the Gold Rush ** * Cámara Chileno Norteamericana de Comercio (AMCHAM) Chilean American Chamber of Commerce ** * The Avalon Project (Yale Law School) Chilean Diplomacy * La Peña Cultural Center a major Chilean community and political activism center in Berkeley, California Category:Chilean American Category:Hispanic and Latino American * American